


Dangan Ronpa: World Despair

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Well, I'm sure this is the place.'</p>
<p>The harbour docks. Standing in front of me, is a large cruise ship.</p>
<p>Oh, you want to know who I am? Well, let me introduce myself.</p>
<p>I'm Setsuko Kagome. The Super High School Level Lucky Student. Ironic as hell, since both my grandma and my long-time pet fish died yesterday.</p>
<p>Other than that, my life sucks. At least I'm not dead."</p>
<p>The story of Setsuko Kagome, the SHSL Lucky Student</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Set Course for Despair! part I

"Well, I'm sure this is the place."

The harbour docks. Standing in front of me, is a large cruise ship.

Oh, you want to know who I am? Well, let me introduce myself.

I'm Setsuko Kagome. The Super High School Level Lucky Student. Ironic as hell, since both my grandma and my long-time pet fish died yesterday.

Other than that, my life sucks. At least I'm not dead.

I step foot on the entrance ramp. I walk up, the rubber soles of my loafers making a metal-like clang-y sound on the steel ramp.

I walk towards the entrance and step inside the boat.

Suddenly...

...a purple cloud of smoke emits from a vent...

...I feel a bit light-headed...probably just the sea-sickness kicking in...

...but, boy, was I wrong.

I hit the floor as the last of my energy leaves my body.

This was going to be a wild ride.

Shit.


	2. Prologue: Set course for despair! part II

After what seemed to be an eternity, I woke up in what looked like a passenger hub in a ship. I heard a foreign-sounding voice speaking Japanese.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

I awoke to see a mocha-skinned girl with big round glasses wearing a blue headwrap thingy and black and teal business attire sitting on top of me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Fatimah Al-Hassad, the SHSL Website Designer. My full name is much longer, but I decided to simplify it so you guys won't get confused."

I instantly recognized her. She is one one of the designers of the popular fanfiction site called Metalfiction.net. It's a site where people write fanfictions about rock, hard rock, and metal bands. Besides that, she has worked on other websites such as social media outlets and other things.

"What's that thing on your head?" I said to her.

"It's called a hijab. I wear it a lot."

"Why?"

"For religious purposes."

"I see."

"Fatimah. Aren't you going to introduce myself to this girl?" a black-haired boy with the same skin tone as Fatimah wearing brown desert clothing said behind her.

"Oh, that's my brother Omar. He said he was the SHSL Tailor."

"Huh. But, why is he looking at me like that?" I said.

"That pervy baka did it to me too!" A girl wearing kitty ears, glasses, a pink wig, and a serafuku squealed.

"Wait, but aren't we already speaking Japanese?"

"She must be speaking some sort of dialect." Fatimah said. "Oh, and I forgot to ask what your name is."

"Kagome. Setsuko Kagome. And this...girl?"

"Oh! MYNAMEISKOHAKUUENOSUPERHIGHSCHOOLLEVELCOSPLAYEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

"Whatawhatawhata?"

"Oh! Sumimasen! My name is Kohaku Ueno. Cosplayer."

"Hey! Wait for me!" A skinny European-looking brunet boy with long hair and green eyes ran towards us. He was wearing all black and had a tribal-looking tattoo sleeve on his right arm.

"Karl? Karl Rupertsson?" Fatimah said in awe.

"That's me!" the man said.

I recognized him. He was the frontman of a popular Nordic black metal band called...Goatse or something? I don't remember.

"Don't get so damn worked up over someone who promotes extreme violence and church burnings!"

I tuned around to see a tall, muscular, dark-skinned girl with dark hair and wearing clothes that a hippie would wear.

"I never burned down any churches! You've got the wrong person!" Karl yells.

"Yeah right! If you want my name, it's Kumako Fujimoto. I'm a professional rights activist. Call me when you finally sell out." she walks away.

"What a crazy bitch." another guy said. He had large black spiky hair with a small green streak in it. He was wearing a black leather vest with nothing under it except for wrappings. More wrappings were on his arms, and he was also wearing leather pants, a chain-link belt, and black and white sneakers. "How ya' doing? It'd be rude not to introduce myself, so my name is Haruka Wakahisa, weapons expert. But you can call me Haru."

Nothing about him comes to mind.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Every hipsterfag knows about you. Mayu Yoshida the Entrepreneur says so!"

A chubby blonde girl wearing pigtails and a black, blue, and white school uniform comes through. She has pink dye in her hair.

"I'M SURROUNDED BY BITCHES!"

I slowly walked away from them.

Introduced students

Setsuko Kagome (SHSL Good Luck)  
Fatimah Al-Hassad (SHSL Website Designer)  
Omar Al-Hassad (SHSL Tailor)  
Kohaku Ueno (SHSL Cosplayer)  
Karl Rupertsson (SHSL Metal Artist)  
Kumako Fujimoto (SHSL Protester)  
Haruka Wakahisa (SHSL Weapons Expert)  
Mayu Yoshida (SHSL Entrepreneur)


	3. Prologue: Set course for despair! part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm implementing a soundtrack thing, so yeah. I'm taking songs from DR and SDR2, along with some original compositions of mine (yes, i make music now).

I clear my throat and stand on one of the seats.

"Can I have everyone's attention for 1 second?" I said as I tried to keep my balance on the hard plastic chair.

Everyone in the room looked in my direction.

"How about we all stand in a circle and intoduce ourselves!"

"That's a good idea!" Fatimah exclaims.

"Nadya Markovic. SHSL Figure Skater."

"...Hitomi Markwardt, SHSL Journalist."

"Claudia Hunter, SHSL Barista."

"Jinxx Starr. I'm a blogger."

"Pierre Ozawa, the SHSL Artist."

"Armand Bergfalk, train engineer."

Another boy writes down on a slip of paper; "Shigeru Ayanami. I don't know what my talent is. I forgot."

"Shin Takenaka! I'm a sumo wrestler!"

"...K-K-Kyou Y-Yoshi...zawa...SHSL...Historian..."

"Hiroshi Inoue, god! I'm a damn author. Now can I go?"

"Good! Now we know who we--" Fatimah said before she was interrupted by;

"TESTING! TESTING! 1-2-3 1-2-3 1-2-3" A high-pitched scratchy voice squeaked through the loud speaker. The voice was nearly inaudible, like a supermarket announcement. "Aw, crap...THAT'S BETTER!" This time, the voice was much more understandable.

"What the shit?" Fatimah shouted.

"Language, sister." Omar says to her.

Suddenly...

A small stuffed bear with one side white and the other black popped out of the trash bin.

[SOUNDTRACK: Mr. Monokuma's Tutoring --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpkl30bTHhw]

"Hello, students! My name is....Monokuma!!!!!!!!" Streams of confetti popped out of the ceiling.

"Mono-what?" Haruka said.

"I believe this bear's name is 'Monokuma', da?" Nadya says.

"Now, class! You must be wondering 'What am I doing here?'. Well, I'll explain! You are all trapped in this boat forever! No turning back now, kids! Because you're all gonna have to crank up those casualites in order to get out!"

"Wait, what?" Fatimah shouts.

"I meant kill each other! Jeez..." the bear shouts.

"WHAT?" We all yelled.

"You have to be fuckin' joking, right?" Hiroshi said.

"Nope!" the bear says.

Now I regret even touching that letter.

[REMAINING STUDENTS: 18]


	4. Chapter 1: Impersonation of the Undead part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one day.

[SOUNDTRACK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rZKgs1yCGM]

CHAPTER 1: Impersonation of the Undead

[SOUNDTRACK: Despair-Syndrome: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVFaSf0wHNk]

What did he mean we had to kill eachother?

"Well...it wouldn't hurt to have a look around..." Armand says.

"I guess you're right, Andy." Karl says.

"My name is Armand, you dumbkompf!" Armand yells.

"Did he really mean what he just said?" Fatimah says to me.

"Uh...I'm still here." Monokuma said.

"How did you idiots not know?" Hiroshi shouts.

"Let's stop stalling and look around." Karl says. "Come on, Sara!"

"I think you mean Setsuko." I said to him.

"You know what? I'm just gonna get out of your hair for now." Monokuma said before he disappeared into the trash bin.

[SOUNDTRACK: Beautiful Dead: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=disMSB2_uy8]

"Well, let's go..."

And so, we found a bathroom complete with stalls, the upper deck, an arcade, a cafeteria, and a tennis court. We also found dormitories for all of us.

When I saw mine, there was a nameplate that said my name on a sliding door. My room was between Hitomi's and Omar's, and across from Kyou's. When I stepped inside, the room was actually very small, with a bed and a nightstand. Next to the foot of my bed, was a small closet. There was nothing in it except an exact copy of my current outfit.

I decided to look at the nightstand. It had three drawers.

I opened the first one. Inside, was a key and a device that resembled a tablet. I picked up the device out of curiosity. I turned it on.

[WELCOME!]

It displayed all my personal information.

[Name: Kagome, Setsuko]  
[D.O.B: January 31, 2000]  
[SHSL: Good Luck]  
[Weight: 53kg]  
[Height: 152cm]  
[Hair: BLK]  
[Eyes: BRN]  
[Ethnicity: Japanese (full-blooded)]

I selected the "Rules" tab.

[RULES AND OTHER NOTES!]

I. No destruction of property (this means railings, walls, cameras, etc)  
II. Any attempts to escape will be thwarted.  
III. There are little to no limitations against your actions on the boat.  
IV. Violence aginst the headmaster is strictly forbidden.  
V. No jumping from the railings!  
VI. Food will be restocked daily.

More rules and notes will be added when necessary. Also, if you break any of these rules, you will be punished!

That was weird.

I look in the second drawer.

Weapons. Just weapons. A knife, a gun with a box of bullets next to it, a hatchet, rope, a lighter, and a box of rat poison. I don't know how rat poison is useful, since there's a pretty high chance this boat doesn't have a vermin issue.

I look in the third drawer.

Sewing supplies.

I take the knife for self-defense purposes and the ElectroID.

[SOUNDTRACK: Beautiful Ruin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-fMDaPFXME]

Well, better go on with my life. I'll go meet with the others in the cafeteria. I'm starving.

I lock my room with the key for good measure.

I walk down the dorm's halls to see Armand and Kumako.

"So, Kagome-san. What did ya' find in your room?" Kumako said.

"Some tablet thingy, some weapons, and a sewing kit." I reply.

"Strange. I got the same thing." Kumako says.

"I did as well, except instead of this sewing kit, I have a tool-box." Armand said.

We all walk down the halls. Me and Kumako went to the cafeteria, while Armand went to the top deck.

I grabbed some chicken, a bag of chips, and mango juice.

When I walked out of the kitchen, I saw Kumako and Kohaku. Kumako had a salad and some iced tea, while Kohaku had a ham sandwich, some ramen, and a can of cherry soda.

"Hey. Didn't you check out your room?" I said to Kohaku.

"I did. Nothin' to write home about." she replies in between chews.

"Just wondering, but are you vegan, Fujimoto-san?"

"Strictly."

"So, are any of you guys sure that we have to kill each other?" I said.

"Hai!" Kohaku says.

"Yes, and I think the whole idea is completely barbaric!" Kumako said.

"I see."

We finish our food and go our seperate ways.

Suddenly...

Monokuma pops out of nowhere again!

[SOUNDTRACK: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELfxtdEakhk]

"HELLOOOOOO!!!!" Monokuma exclaims.

"What now?" I said angrily.

"I just wanted to let you know that I told all the others to head to the computer room. So do that!"

"Alright...fine..."

"Also, one more thing, I wasn't joking about the kill each other thing."

I knew it.

[SOUNDTRACK: A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

I fucking knew it.

Our lives _are_ at stake.

Better head down there before that bear gives me more crap.

And so, I did.

I sat down at one of the computers and put in the CD that was placed on the keyboard.

[music stops]

The screen goes black for a second. Then my family popped up. My mom, my dad, and my two brothers.

"Setsuko!!! I'm so glad you're finally in Hope's Peak!" my dad exclaimed.

Even though I wasn't.

"Have fun, babycakes!" my mother said.

"Hey, I'm happy for you!" one of my brothers shouted

"Me too!" the other yelled.

Suddenly, the screen cut to static.

When it stopped, my family was nowhere to be seen. The couch and everything else in the living room was mangled, blood was everywhere, and broken plates and vases were scattered all over the room.

What the hell?

"Wanna know what happened?" a blob of text popped up.

"FIND OUT AFTER YOU KILL SOMEBODY!"

[SOUNDTRACK: Weekly Despair Magazine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KepEmZRWEU]

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??????

"Okay....they're just actors...just actors..." I said to myself.

"The museum staff!"

"My family!"

"My dad!"

"My sisters!"

"My cosplay buddies!"

"My mom!"

"My bandmates!"

"My uncle!"

"My boss!"

"My fiancee!"

Okay, this is fucked up.


End file.
